November and the Fourth Wall
by Delora2047
Summary: The Galaxy Rangers face NaNoWriMo.


The Galaxy Rangers face NaNoWriMo.

Author's notes:

NaNoWriMo = National Novel Writing Month; the fourth wall = separation between the fictional characters and their author(s)

_Disclaimer: 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' is copyrighted by Hearst Entertainment, Inc._

_This is a work of fanfiction and I make no profit of it._

* * *

"Alma, status of Killbane?"

"No sightings since the incident in the Xerala System.

"Status of Macross?"

"Still in prison."

"Whereabouts of the General?"

"Still unknown."

"Daisy O'Mega, Wildfire Carson, Buba the Blob?"

"Tortuna or Mesa suspected, Jungles of Bimwhip suspected, unknown. No news that would justify a class 2 mission."

Goose sighed deeply. Nothing was happening. He decided to sharpen his pencil again – without using tools. Then he checked his email, adjusted his spam filter and looked at Longshot's security status. Really nothing was happening.

"Status of Killbane?"

"No new sightings in the last two minutes."

Goose considered folding life-sized paper shuttles. It was Tuesday! He needed some action.

"Do you want to read the report about the newest Crown propaganda?" Doc asked.

"Anything new besides 'Galaxy Rangers are dangerous maniacs who shoot everyone and everything on sight?'"

"There's a really nice article why Gherkins enjoy psychocrystallization."

"Can we interview the Queen about it in person?"

"Maybe you could join Q-Ball, Professor Negata and Buzzwang in their conference about new ways to avert doom?" Niko suggested.

"Are you sure it isn't the conference about new ways to _attract_ doom?" Doc asked after Goose had left.

Niko shrugged. "He was using up all the pencils. Besides, I need to concentrate if I want to finish my report about the doped gerbils we rescued from MaCross. By the way, what's a synonym for 'scum'?"

"Criminal lowlife, despicable villains, the Blackhole Gang…. But…" Doc remembered the original topic "Do you think sending Goose to a meeting with Q-Ball, Negata and Buzzwang is going to reduce the number of reports we have to write?"

Niko glared at him. Doc did not waver.

After a while, she threw up her hands in surrender. "All right, all right, I'll look after them to make sure they don't create more doom."

Doc was able to work on his favorite open source project for a while before he was interrupted again.

Waldo and Zozo entered the office.

"Where's everyone?" Zozo asked.

"Conference about Armageddon," Doc replied.

"A historical debate?" Waldo asked.

At that moment, Buzzwang ran into the room.

Niko and Goose followed closely behind.

"We need to break down all walls," the robot cried.

"And get some flame throwers," Goose added.

"Maybe we should try to get more information first," Niko cautioned.

"What happened?" Waldo asked.

"November is coming up," Niko replied.

"And we need more fresh air, hence no more walls, and more barbecues, hence the flame throwers?" Doc asked.

"No, November is NaNoWriMo," Goose replied.

"A new vegetable?" Zozo asked.

"Not quite. It's national novel writing month, and according to our latest intelligence, at least one writer has set her eyes on BETA," Goose said while he distributed some artillery between the desks and cabinets.

"You're taking the whole 'flame war' thing very literally, my Gooseman," Doc commented.

"The standard plot device if a writer gets stuck during NaNoWriMo is to have ninjas break through the wall," Goose shot back.

"What's a ninja?" Zozo asked.

"An ancient Japanese assassin," Buzzwang explained. "But the writer could also use pink elephants or giant locusts."

"Locusts?!?" Zozo cried, shocked. "We need more flame throwers!!!" The Kiwi started turning over chairs and desks to erect some barricades.

"What's wrong with him?" Doc asked. "Is he allergic to loc…" Niko clamped a hand across his mouth.

"Don't ever mention the l-word around Zozo again. Kiwis are farmers. Their reaction to pest-like l-things is hard-coded into their genes. It's worse than caging an Andorean."

"How long will it last?" Doc asked, worried at the speed with which Zozo was converting their office into a high security bunker.

"Until December," Goose growled, adding some spell checkers and an anti-thesaurus to his weapons arsenal.

Doc silently added two more reasons to the list of why he regretted becoming a Galaxy Ranger.

"Doc, did you see who placed the flowers on my table?" Niko asked suddenly.

Doc interrupted his brooding. "Ahm, no. Did anyone send you flowers?"

"Apparently." Niko studied the bouquet.

"Oh my goodness. I've been summoned."

"The Megamind is back?" Doc asked, nervously remembering what Zach had told him about that evil psychic life form and its tendency to abduct innocent Galaxy Rangers. He suddenly became acutely aware that some writers were more creative than others.

Niko looked visibly shaken.

"Not the Megamind. This is an invitation for a class reunion." She unfolded a card that had been attached to the flowers.

"And they want to meet here – in half an hour."

"Can't be worse than my class reunions," Goose interrupted.

"Well…" Niko hesitated.

"It can't be worse than Goose's class reunions, right Niko?" Doc asked, fighting a sudden urge to check the latest dealing by Jackie Subtract or Daisy O'Mega.

"Well, they are slightly less extravagant than Goose's class mates, but a lot more powerful," Niko replied.

Doc stared at the wall imploringly. Where were those ninjas when you needed them?


End file.
